Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and, more particularly, to a system and method for credit-based link level flow control.
Introduction
Increasing demands are being placed upon the data communications infrastructure. These increasing demands are driven by various factors, including increasing bandwidth and latency requirements. For example, while 10 Gigabit Ethernet (GbE) ports are commonly used for I/O on many of today's network switches, 40 GbE and 100 GbE ports are also anticipated to be commonplace in the near future. A key issue looking forward is the ability of the data communications infrastructure to scale in bit rate while retaining its ability to provide lossless operation.